robot_64fandomcom-20200214-history
The Hub
''- "Enter levels here" - The Hub'' Introduction The Hub is the main area for Robot 64, along with being the first accessible World. It contains the Observatory and Level Creator. About the Hub The players are sent here after completing the tutorial. For the duration of the game, you can visit the Hub when you need to revisit the Observatory or a new location, getting a Game Over, and continuing the game. Inside the Observatory, you can enter levels and shop at Rusty's, a store with items for customizing Beebo. The Observatory The Observatory is the main location of the Hub, and is unlocked by collecting an ice cream. The first room contains 2 worlds; Turtle Tops and Knoddy's Resort. The first room also holds Duncan's Cans, where you can spend 1-3 tokens on spinning on trash cans to find prizes, and Rusty's, where you spend candy on (so far) 8 hats. The second room, which can be unlocked with 8 ice creams, only contains 2 worlds, The Hecklands and Candy Aquarium. The third room, which can be unlocked with 16 ice creams, doesn't '''contain any worlds, it only has a mirror and a furnace, which has 2 ice creams. The fourth/final room, which can be unlocked with 20 ice creams, contains 3 worlds, New Neocity, Tinyhuge Bedroom, and Planet Kebabulon. Planet Kababulon is the only world that can be unlocked with 32 ice creams, about half of the total amount of ice creams in the game. When beating the game, the fourth room will have something from Mr. Smar. The Other Locations The Level Creator The Level Creator is a location that allows users to make their own levels then share them, or play user-made levels. Extra World Observatory This so called Observatory contains 2 worlds and a power-up, the worlds are Buzz Factory and Snozone Cave. It costs 250 Robux to purchase the gamepass, which can unlock these worlds. Ice Creams The Hub world offers five Ice Creams to collect. Amount of Objects '''Main Hub Candy - 11 Doors - 8 Trees - 42 Bushes - 45 Flowers - 37 Warp Portals - 1 Monitors - 9 Snowballs - 2 (1 Snowman) Groundpoundable Hive Blocks - 5 Ice Blocks - 1 Icicles - 3 Sheldon Signs - 4 Duncans - 1 Rustys - 1 Cans - 3 Posters - 2 Jetpacks - 1 Skateboards - 1 Flame Guns - 1 Fake Sun Power Outlet - 1 Wire - 1 Ice Creams - 3 Subarea 1 (Through the Flames and the Fire) Candy - 54 Batteries - 1 Warp Portals - 2 Ice Creams - 1 Trivia * The Sheldon Sign would fly up into the air when you help him up. This was unintentional but left in because it looked funny. * There are two snowballs in the hub map, you can combine them into a snowman, but it does not do anything. * There originally was a button to change the camera from either following Beebo by having the camera face towards behind him or not; it was located on the cliff to the left of the Observatory, but it has been removed and replaced with a menu option to enable or disable this feature. * The level creator and four original skins (Original, Pink, Grayscale, and Noid) used to be hidden under the map. It was inaccessible without hacks or glitches. The level creator has since been added to the game, and you can get skins with tokens. * Through the Flames and the Fire is a reference to the Dragonforce song "Through the Fire and the Flames", which was popularized by Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. *On top of the cliffs surrounding the hub, there is a portal that leads to a beta testing room. This can be reached by using the Jetpack powerup, or the Flamethrower powerup, or by climbing up the cliffside. *The rooms in the hub are actually physically impossible; the building is too thin and small to actually show the rooms; rather, the game simply loads in the room as Beebo opens the door and unloads them when Beebo fully exits out of the room. This video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsuchybySUI, shows what The Hub really looks like in this form. *The Observatory has an unused spot for one door(in the location of the secret slide) that goes unused in normal gameplay, which can be seen on the mesh. https://web.roblox.com/library/1175017577/Meshes-outside https://web.roblox.com/library/1175014801/Meshes-books-wall *There was an earlier version of the hub with a hexagonal treehouse instead of the Observatory. It can be seen in some pre-release videos, and the meshes used for them are here: 1, 2, 3 , 4, 5, 6, and 7. Category:Areas